Zima
by betka23
Summary: Mały spin-off dla 'Żaru'. Znajomość tamtego tekstu nie jest jednak potrzebna, by zrozumieć 'Zimę'. AusHun, PruHun - od Was zależy, jakie będzie zakończenie.


Szyba była zimna, oparte o nią czoło zaczęło marznąć. Stojąca przy oknie Elizaveta nie zwracała jednak na to uwagi.  
Przyglądała się wirującym za oknem płatkom śniegu. Wczoraj nic nie zapowiadało nagłego ataku zimy, jednak w nocy temperatura gwałtownie spadła, wiatr się wzmógł, a śnieg runął obficie, zasypując poszarzałe jesienią łąki i pola na wsiach, a brudne ulice i budynki w miastach.  
Dom Węgier był cichy, cichy tym nieznośnym rodzajem ciszy, który przygniatał ją, tak jak zwały śniegu przygniatały świat za oknem.  
Nienawidzę zimy, pomyślała, ale zaraz pokręciła przecząco głową. Nieprawda. Kochała zimę. Nienawidziła wspomnień, jakie ze sobą przynosiła.  
Dotknęła palcami szyby, jakby próbując dosięgnąć pierzastych płatków śniegu powoli opadających na ziemię.

* * *

_- To nie był najlepszy pomysł – mruknął Austria, próbując utrzymać równowagę na oblodzonej drodze. Idąca przed nim Węgry zdawała się nie mieć z tym problemów. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, płatki śniegu zawirowały wokół jej głowy. Gdzieś z oddali dochodził śmiech Ici brnącej przez zaspy i próbującej zmusić do zabawy Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie.  
- Jaka wspaniała pogoda! – Zaśmiała się i wyrzuciła w górę ramiona. Obróciła się jeszcze kilka razy, tańcząc na oblodzonej drodze. – Pan się nie cieszy? Niech pan się do mnie przyłączy!  
Roderich spojrzał na nią i powziął decyzję. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, zrobił krok i…  
Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zmieniła się jego perspektywa patrzenia na świat.  
- Panie Austrio, nic panu się nie stało? – Na tle nieba nad jego głową pojawiła się twarz Węgier. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że dziewczyna powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. Poczuł się głupio. Szybko dźwignął się ze zmarzniętej ziemi, chwytając wyciągniętą dłoń Elizavety. Gdy wreszcie stanął na nogi, Węgry parsknęła ze śmiechu.  
- Ma pan śnieg we włosach! – Nie przestając się śmiać, zaczęła strząsać biały puch z jego głowy. Między palce zaplątał się Mariazell.  
Roderich gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Zarumienione od mrozu policzki poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej. Węgry, widząc jego reakcję, szybko opuściła rękę na jego bark i poprawiła szalik.  
- Teraz już jest dobrze – powiedziała nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
- Węgry! – krzyknęła Icia, biegnąc w ich stronę. Była cała oblepiona śniegiem, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmowała. – Zobacz! Ślizgawka!  
Elizaveta spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Przy drodze, która wiodła starą groblą, było niewielkie jeziorko. Utrzymujące się od paru dni mrozy skuły je lodem, tworząc wymarzone miejsce do ślizgania się.  
- Nie mamy łyżew – zauważyła Węgry.  
- Nie szkodzi! – zawołała Icia i już pędziła na lodowisko, po drodze łapiąc zaczerwienionego z zimna Świętka i ciągnąc go za sobą. Po chwili oboje już ślizgali się na lodzie, Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie niepewnie posuwając się do przodu, Icia zaśmiewając się do rozpuku.  
Elizaveta spojrzała na Rodericha, który dziwnie milczał.  
- Idziemy? – uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła przodem. Oblodzona droga okazała się jednak zdradziecka.  
Z cichym okrzykiem okręciła się na pięcie, chwyciła Austrię za rękaw płaszcza i pociągnęła za sobą.  
Stoczyli się z niewysokiej grobli w głęboką zaspę. Węgry upadła na plecy, zgubiwszy czapkę, a Austria o mało jej nie przygniótł. Gdzieś w śniegu zginęły jego okulary.  
- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał Roderich dźwigając się na łokciu. Ale jej najwyraźniej nic nie było, skoro śmiała się tak, że z trudem łapała powietrze.  
- Pokarało mnie za to, że się z pana śmiałam – powiedziała w końcu. I wtedy oboje zdali sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Twarz Austrii znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów nad jej twarzą. Uśmiech zamarł Elizavecie na ustach.  
- Masz śnieg we włosach – mruknął w końcu.  
- Pan też.  
Wydawało jej się, że pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej, tak nisko, że czuła jego oddech na twarzy. Odruchowo rozchyliła usta, zamknęła oczy…  
Wtedy na jej twarz posypał się śnieg.  
Nad nią wisiał Austria z twarzą również oblepioną śniegiem, ale tak, że zupełnie nic nie widział.  
- Aaa, przepraszam, nie chciałam trafić pana w oko! Przepraszam, przepraszam!  
I nagle Austria zaczął się śmiać.  
Węgry nie miała nigdy okazji usłyszeć jego śmiechu. Tak była tym zaskoczona, że nie zauważyła, kiedy otrzepał się z białego puchu i pomógł jej wstać. Jeszcze bardziej się zdziwiła, gdy Roderich schylił się, ulepił śnieżkę i rzucił nią w Icię. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się z szoku, gdy sama dostała śnieżną kula w ramię. Śmiejąc się, przyłączyła się do zabawy.  
Tak. Zdecydowanie kochała zimę._

* * *

Płatki śniegu wirowały leniwie. Patrzenie na spadający śnieg zawsze działało na nią kojąco. Dzisiaj wywoływało za dużo wspomnień.  
Austria… Nie miała od niego żadnych wiadomości już od dłuższego czasu, właściwie od ich rozstania. Liczyła na to, że…  
Głupia.  
To wszystko przez ten śnieg, pomyślała ze złością. To przez te zaspy czuła się taka odcięta od świata. Taka samotna.  
Musi jak najszybciej wyjść z domu, inaczej zwariuje.  
Szybko się ubrała i wyszła, cicho zapadając się w sypkich zaspach.  
Wtedy też wybiegła z domu, uciekając przed jego przytłaczającą atmosferą. Pokręciła głową, próbując uwolnić się od wspomnień, ale te napłynęły kolejną falą.

* * *

_Wściekłość. Dokładnie to uczucie kazało jej nałożyć płaszcz, założyć ciepłe buty i wybiec na zaśnieżone pola ciągnące się za domem Austrii. O przepraszam, domem Austro-Węgier. Szkoda, że domem tylko z nazwy.  
Od czasu ślubu, który zaowocował wspólnymi interesami, Roderich i Elizaveta kłócili się regularnie. Zawsze o to samo: o poszerzanie granic o tereny południowe, co nie podobało się Węgrom oraz o dodatkowe przywileje dla narodu Elizavety, co z kolei nie podobało się Austrii. O ile prywatnie dogadywali się bez większych przeszkód, o tyle w sprawach politycznych często mieli rozbieżne zdania.  
Węgry złościła się też na samą siebie, bo nie potrafiła określić swoich uczuć w stosunku do Rodericha. Chociaż w tym momencie określiłaby je jako iście mordercze.  
Przedzierała się przez zaspy, aż dotarła do starej grobli. Obudziło to wspomnienia. Dlaczego wszystko nie może być tak proste, jak wtedy?  
Nie zauważyła głębokiej koleiny i runęła twarzą w śnieg.  
- Niech to szlag jasny trafi! – wrzasnęła. Czuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze, więc przycisnęła rozgrzaną twarz do śniegu.  
- Orzeł wylądował! – usłyszała gdzieś nad sobą. Nie musiała nawet podnosić głowy, by sprawdzić, kto to powiedział. – Prawie jak orzeł austriacki, tylko jednej głowy mu brak.  
- Obyś ty zaraz nie stracił tej jednej, którą masz – warknęła, nadal leżąc na ziemi. – Chociaż to żadna strata, i tak nie potrafisz z niej korzystać.  
Gilbert stanął nad nią.  
- Pomóc ci? – zapytał, porzucając swój kpiarski ton.  
- Poradzę sobie – burknęła i dźwignęła się na nogi. Otrzepała ubranie, nawet nie spojrzawszy na Prusy. – Czego tu szukasz?  
- Spaceruję. Mamy piękną pogodę.  
- Spaceruj sobie gdzie indziej.  
- Gdzie indziej nie mógłbym podziwiać orła w naturze.  
Tego już było za wiele. Pchnęła go, wkładając w uderzenie całą odczuwaną wściekłość. Zaskoczony Prusy zachwiał się i wylądował na plecach na gładkim stoku grobli.  
- Popodziwiaj sobie tego orła. To dopiero rzadki okaz! – Odwróciła się i ruszyła dalej groblą. – Ornitolog się znalazł.  
Nie uszła jednak daleko, gdy poczuła gorące łzy spływające po twarzy. Gdy wyładowała wściekłość na Gilbercie, powróciło uczucie pustki, niezrozumienia. Bezsilności spowodowanej tym, że nie potrafi dotrzeć do Rodericha, i zagubienia we własnych uczuciach, których nie umiała nazwać. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
Poczuła czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.  
- O co wam poszło? – głos Gilberta był cichy, pozbawiony ironii.  
- Nie twój interes.  
- Nie musisz mówić, jak nie chcesz. Wiadomo, że chodzi o tego oszołoma.  
- Nic nie wiesz – odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie, ze złością strącając jego rękę. - Chodzi o to, że ja… ja się wypaliłam, rozumiesz? – spojrzała na niego, w jego dziwnie poważne oczy. Uciekła szybko spojrzeniem, bojąc się, że może w nich zobaczyć coś, co tylko dodatkowo skomplikuje sprawy. Odwróciła się i ruszyła przed siebie. – Po co ja ci to mówię. Ja sama siebie nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty miałbyś mnie zrozumieć…  
Nagle Gilbert chwycił ją za rękę, obrócił w swoją stronę i przytulił.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Puszczaj mnie! – wrzasnęła, próbując się wyrwać. Prusy jednak trzymał ją mocno.  
- Może nie potrafię cię zrozumieć – powiedział cicho z ustami przy jej uchu – ale jestem tu.  
Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
- Zawsze tu będę, gdybyś się zagubiła. Tak jak teraz.  
Elizaveta poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Przytuliła twarz do piersi Gilberta i zaszlochała. A on stał i trzymał ją za ramiona, opierając brodę na jej głowie, nie mówiąc nic, co byłoby zbędne.  
- To nie był dobry pomysł - powiedziała jakiś czas później, powoli kierując się w stronę domu. Gilbert przez chwilę milczał.  
- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytał w końcu.  
- To tylko wszystko skomplikuje.  
- Bierzesz pod uwagę taką możliwość?  
- Ja nie. Ale ty tak.  
Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Gdy w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się dom Austro-Węgier, zatrzymali się oboje.  
- Na mnie już czas – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego.  
- Na mnie też. Uważaj na orły. Szczególnie te dwugłowe.  
Popatrzyła na niego z niechęcią.  
- Znowu zaczynasz? Czy ty przez chwilę nie potrafisz być normalny?  
- Ja po prostu nie mieszczę się w twoich wyobrażeniach o normalności – błysnął zębami w uśmiechu i odszedł.  
- Gilbert! – krzyknęła za nim, nim całkiem straciła go z oczu. – Dziękuję!  
Machnął ręką i znikł za zakrętem._

* * *

Dzięki zimie świat wydaje się być zaczarowanym. Z roku na rok znana okolica zmienia się nie do poznania, ale pod czapami białego puchu zawsze jest taka sama. Zamknięta w czasie, razem ze swoimi duchami.  
Wokół Elizavety błąkało się dziś za wiele duchów. Za wiele wspomnień budził pokryty białą pierzyną świat. Nawet jeśli nie mieszkała już w domu Austrii, to przecież śnieg jest wszędzie taki sam, tak samo powoli spływa z nieba, pokrywając jej włosy i płaszcz, jak spływał na leżącego z nią w zaspie Austrię, tak samo otula białym puchem jak otulał ją, gdy płakała w ramionach Prus.  
Gilbert. Od niego też nie miała wiadomości. Pamiętała go chorego, leżącego w łóżku i ściskającego jej rękę. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy wyszedł z kryzysu.  
Żadnego z nich nie było przy niej teraz, gdy kogoś potrzebowała.  
Brnęła przez zasypaną łąkę, po kolana brodząc w śniegu, aż w końcu wyszła na jako tako wyjeżdżoną polną drogę. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, tuż pod lasem, droga gwałtownie skręcała. Dojdę tam i zawrócę, pomyślała.  
Nie uszła daleko, gdy zobaczyła jakąś postać wyłaniającą się zza zakrętu. Serce zabiło jej szybciej. Głupia, to tylko zwykły przechodzeń. Poczekaj, aż tu dojdzie, a sama się przekonasz.  
Nie miała jednak zamiaru czekać, aż tajemniczy osobnik się zbliży. Sama ruszyła w jego stronę.  
W końcu go poznała. Nigdy nie mogłaby zapomnieć tej sylwetki, sposobu poruszania się, nigdy nie zapomniałaby tej twarzy. Z cichym okrzykiem radości rzuciła się mu na szyję.  
- Jesteś! Przyszedłeś do mnie! – śmiała się, w końcu przestając czuć tę okropną pustkę.  
Spojrzał na nią i oparł swoje czoło o jej czoło.  
- Tak. Jestem.


End file.
